


Starve the Ego, Feed the Soul

by Zebooboo



Series: Drink the Sea [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: Why did he agree to this mess? Why is he the one cleaning this mess?(No one else can. No one else will.)





	Starve the Ego, Feed the Soul

This is a mess. How did he end up in this mess. Why did he agree to this mess. Why is *he* the one cleaning up this mess. (No one else can. No one else will.)

The Hive give him an odd feeling in his gut, when there are too many around, or a few too powerful. 

Like the first time he got drunk on exo liquor he pilfered from Cayde's stash, just because Tevis didn't believe he could. 

(It had been too easy. He found what he searched for. He found solutions to problems people gave him. It's what he did.)

It burned and it hissed when he vomited it, halfway decompossed into acids. 

His insides felt like they were on fire, wires and plating melting into goop in his boots. He remembers wondering if Mia would get disappointed if he destroyed another pair of boots.

But he remained solid, not runny, or squishy but the ache lingered for days. Almost like a hangover, Tevis had said. Almost like getting minced on Shaxx's Raze-lighter, he snarked back. 

(Cayde threw a fit when he found out. Then started cackling when he learned Feros is a lightweight, he will never live that down.)

He gets a similar feeling around Eris, feels like the Void is trying to crawl out of his frame, over his plates, pull him away. It aches the same.

But he'll get the job done. He always does. 

(Cayde grabs him by the shoulder as he leaves. He tries to promise not to die. Not leave without a word and go die alone. But the words die in his throat, lights blinking futilely. It would feel too much like a lie. He can't give him that, isn't sure he can when Andal and Tevis couldn't. In the end he goes with neither of them saying a word.) 

Crota won't take another. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can see the ship if you squint, but it's mostly for me, ignore it q_q


End file.
